deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zim vs Courage
Zim vs Courage is a What If Death Battle by Pure King of Rage. Description Invader Zim vs Courage the Cowardly Dog: Two Dark TV Protagonists face off in this ultimate battle. Will Zim finally meet his doom in the hands of Courage or will Courage meet his doom instead? Let's find out. Intro Cartoons are one of the best things to happen on Television, but some Cartoons can have a darker theme to it, like for example it can be creepy, bizzare, and even twisted. Today we're featuring the protagonists of these shows. Like Courage the Cowardly, yet brave Dog of Nowhere And Zim the Self Proclaimed alien invader I'm Pure King of Rage and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Zim The Irken empire, one of the most ruthless alien races in the galaxy, they conquered and enslaved other planets, and have a love for snacks. One of them seem to be the most craziest of them all, and his name was Zim. Bio * Alias: Invader ZIM, Space man, that weird green kid * Height: About the height of a elementary school student * Weight: Unknown * Species: Irken * Age: Around the 200 range * A defective Irken, self-proclaimed Invader, and former Irken Elite Born and Raised on planet irk, Zim's dream was to become an invader in order to impress his planet's leaders The Almighthy Tallest, who were leaders just cuz their taller than everyone else, it sounds stupidier than it is. Anyway Zim eventually work his way up and became one the leading invader's of operation impending doom. But however things didn't go as planned. Zim ended up destroying his own home planet, it's because of this the Tallest banished Zim to a fast food themed planet, where he was forced to work there for the rest of his life, but he escaped. Zim went back to his home planet, when he learn of operation impending doom 2 and it was serving delicious nachos. Wanting to get rid of Zim, the tallest sent Zim to a planet that they had no idea exist, and that planet is Earth. It was there was when he met Dib membrane and they begin a long rivalry together. Zim's quest to conquer the Earth, had helped him accomplish a bundle of crazy feats along the way. Feats * Somehow has fooled the entire world with his less then obvious disguise and hideout, with the exception of Dib * Started a large food fight with Dib * Unintentionally created life, was worshipped as a god by amoebas, and then destroyed them * Wrecked his home planet Irk * Fought Dib and the Ubertrousers with his Anti-Pants Battle-Legs for 14 hours * Stole every kid in Skool's organs including Dib's * Made Dib forget where he hid footage of ZIM * Made a large water balloon that wiped out a town * Nearly sent Dib into a Room with a Moose * Was on Mysterious Mysteries and managed to come out on top and prove he wasn't an alien * Locked Dib in a cage with a monkey * Made his way out of Dib's nightmare world * Found the Gargantis Array and used it to transmit footage of an obese Dib across the galaxy, humailiating him * Caused mayhem with his Megadoomer * Summoned the Star Donkey to kick all life on Earth, into the sun along with himself, and somehow survived? * Due to Zim's insanity he caused a Control Brain to malfunction and claimed him to be the "Greatest Irken That Ever Lived" * Saved the Earth from Tak alongside Dib * Convinced the president to destroy the Earth but was stopped by Dib * Nearly became skool president * Fought Dib at dodgeball * Got the world to believe he was Santa Claus * Ironically saved Earth a couple of times ** Destroyed Globulous Maximus alongside Spongebob, Danny Phantom, and Jimmy Neutron ** Defeated Tak He wrecked his home planet, caused mayhem with the megadoomer, stole every kid's organs in the entire school, and despite being enemies, he has teamed up with Dib numerous times to help save the earth. Speaking of which, most of these feats wouldn't been accomplish with his powers and weapons. Powers and Skills * Strength **Surprisingly strong for his size **Capable of throwing around average sized humans **Once beat down a large steel door by beating it with one of his teammates **Legs are strong enough to let him leap onto a school bus * Speed **Extremely agile able to leap and climb objects at high speeds **Very good at dodging objects with flips and leaps **Has been fast enough to swipe large equipment away from people's point of view very quickly **Has been able to disappear in the blink of an eye to the confusion of his foe's * Intelligence **Despite his lack of common sense is still rather smart **In two days made a city sized water balloon **Managed to open up a wormhole to a Room with a Moose **Insanely good at making his own tech * Superb Healing Factor ** Had his entire body broken and recovered quickly ** Had arms and eyes fall out and reattached them with no negative effects * Durability **Survived a large amount of head juice fly out of his body **Can survive countless crash landings **Survived an explosion that wiped out a town without any signs of pain **Survived vomitted while being exposed to the vacuum of space **Survived having half his body liquefied **Survived being in radioactive garbage while on fire **Survived a head on collision with an airliner jet **Survived being burned in the Earth's atmosphere not feeling a thing **Survived being sent inside the sun Weapons/Equipment * The Thing **Boy it sure is doing something.... * Brain Thing * Tracking Device * Zim-Bot * Voot Cruiser ** Also known as the "Voot Runner" ** Zim's primary means of transportation ** Considered as an obsolete vehicle by the Irken Empire ** Contains a gee-force compensator to compensate to high gees-forces in dangerous maneuvers ** Zim admits that its made mostly from garbage ** Main weapon systems are mostly plasma cannons ** The pods on the sides can be used as cutting lasers ** Despite its relatively advanced frame it was incapacitated by a bee when it struck the windshield ** It has been shown to move far faster than the speed of light * PAK ** Serves as Zim's secondary brain ** Prevents Zim from suffering amnesia ** "Resets" Zim if he is knocked out or suffers a blow to the head **Is in a way sentient, as it can take it's master to safety if he is incapacitated ** Has the majority of Zim's arsenal *** Mechanical spider legs serve as a quick mode of transportation and has other uses **** Laser cutters **** Shield generator **** Sharp weapons *** An audio and/or video communicator *** A Jet pack *** Bubble helmet for use in the vacuum of space *** Nightvision goggles *** A small robotic appendage *** An Organ harvesting device *** A set of ray guns with controllable appendages * The Present **When opened will remove the victims eyeballs and replace them with robotic ones **When the robotic ones are placed on will make the victim under ZIM's control briefly giving ZIM time to control them * City sized Water Balloon * Megadoomer X-3 Combat Stealth Mech ** Accidentally shipped to Zim ** Resembles a chicken, especially with its cannon deployed ** Most likely a prototype ** Extremely slow ** Despite having a cloaking device, it does not hide its rider ** Required a lot of power to charge it * Alien Tac * Dodgeball Machine * Tiny Alien Pod * Home Builder * Self Destruct switch * Electrical Sticks * Germ Spray * Voot Carrier * Pod * Pastoolio ** Only happens when his face gets covered in pizza grease * Teleporter * Baseball Bat * Voice Changer * Battle Suit * Super Weapons * Giant Mech * Planet destroying bomb * Battle Britches * Remote Controlled Robot * Bazoogian Core Muncher * Alien Serum * Dart Gun * Squidgyblit * Plunger of Doom! ** Uses a tractor beam to bring enemies closer to their doom! He has his spaceship aka the voot cruiser, which is fast enough to travel through many solar systems and galaxies with light speed and the most important part of his arsenal is his PAK. His is Pak is source of his intelligence and it can be use to do all source of things like form spider legs, steal people organs, etc. Regardless Zim has plenty of weaknesses overrall. Weaknesses * Human food (it causes him pain and in some cases makes his head inflate) * If his PAK is removed he will have 10 minutes to retrieve it or he'll die * Came so close in conquering Earth multiple times, but drops the ball at the last minute * Meat will burn his flesh * Always gives his opponents useful advice * Arrogant to a fault * Overzealous even by his people's standards * Sometimes his plans are just stupid and doesn't think things through * Has been pinned down by Dib, an Elementary Skool student Zim's greatest weakness is that he's extremely arrogant to a fault, he's overzealous even by his people's standards, most of his plans to conquer the earth are plain stupid and he doesn't think things through, and also hisother greatest weakness is human food. Yes Human food, it causes his great pain and in somes cases it would make his inflate and also meat would burn his flesh if he comes into contact with it. Plus his Pak while powerful is also his greatest weakness! If it's taken off he'll only have 10 minutes to get it back! However if there's one good thing you can say about ZIM, it's that he's extremely determined! Sure he can screw up every now and again but ZIM never gives up, proving that maybe he isn't such a bad little Invader after all! Zim: "Soon, I'll bring the Tallest here to witness my ingenious evil! AHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! HAAH! I said evil! AHAHAHAA!" Courage Once upon in a time in the middle of nowhere, there lived a cowardly dog who would risk his life to protect his owners from the mythical creatures that lurks through out neighborhood, and his name is Courage. Bio * First Appearance: Courage the Cowardly Dog in The chicken from outer space (What A Cartoon Show!) (1996 pilot) * Aliases: Stupid Dog * Occupation: Farm Dog * Likes: Muriel, peace and quiet, relaxation, bones, dumplings, root beer, digging , playing with toys, and chewing on old boots * Catch Phrase: "The things I do for love..." When Courage was just a pup, he was abandoned by his own parents. This was due to an evil veterinarian, who wanted perform an experiment by sending dogs into space in hopes of turning them into super dogs. Yeah that is just messed up. After his parents were sent into space, Courage was sitting alone in an alley when a nice lady named Muriel found him and took him into her care. It was that point on that Courage devoted his life to protect his new owner, in case they end up suffering the same fate as his parents. Through out Courage's life he has faced the scariest, creepiest, and most twisted things know to man and has accomplish a bunch of crazy feats that no dog would ever do. Feats * Has protected his home and saved his owner Muriel from numerous threats be them monsters, aliens, demons, the undead, etc. * Thwarted the evil chicken from outer space (twice) * Has thwarted the diabolical cat "Katz" on several occasions * Has saved the farm from vengeful spirits and curses * Has actually helped and/or reformed some of the creatures that terrorized him * Once help steal three of the four heads from Mount Rushmore * Managed to thwart a brain controlling alien worm who tried to sabatoge his mission to re-light the dying sun * Once became a giant Kangaroo monster to fight Eustace who had also become a giant Kangaroo monster * Saved all of Nowhere from Dr. Zalost and his "Unhappy cannon balls" by using Muriels "Happy Plums" * Managed to out last the superior "Mecha Courage" in gladiatorial combat * Managed to track down the lost dog of a storm goddess and obtained the legendary "God Bone" for himself * Saved a race of under water beings known as "The Coralites" from having their civilization destroyed by Eustace's mom * Liberated a bunch of slug slaves from a magic voodoo snake named "Big Bayou" * Once repaired a tear in the ozone with a needle and thread, which helped bring a bunch of sentient snowmen back to life * Saved a Rabbit named "Bunny" from her abusive dog boyfriend and reunited her with her close friend "Kitty" * Saved a chinese kingdom from an evil empress and helped to return the rightful good ruler to the throne * Rescued the off spring of an alien star-creating squid from the government * Actually took down a bunch of his past adversaries at the same time when they reunited to get revenge * Managed to get back at the cruel veterinarian who sent his family into space by sending HIM into space (Who was then mauled by the very dogs he kidnapped in the first place) Courage has protected his home and his elderly owners, Muriel and Eustace from monsters, aliens, demons, the undead, etc. He has saved nowhere from the evil Dr. Zalost and his unhappy canon using Muriel's happy plums, and he has befriended a few creatures as well. Most of these feats wouldn't have been accomplish without his arsenal. Powers and Abilities * The Magic Satchel * Extreme Toon Force * Shape Shifting * Super Speed Weapons * TNT * The Computer * Baseball Bat * Giant Hammer He has a hammerspace magic satchel which allows him to pull any weapon or object out of nowhere, he can shout so loud that he can shatter the sun, he can morph into anything or anyone, and the most important part of his arsenal is his computer. Yes a computer, a standard desktop which seems to have a mind and personality of its own and Courage relies on it often for useful information for dealing with all kinds of monsters. Despite everything he has accomplish so far, he still has plenty of faults as well. Weaknesses * Initially very easy to frighten and scare * Can some times jump to conclusions too early * Starts out attempting to run away or hide instead of fighting back (But will do so if he has to) * Toon force is random, inconsistent, and can back fire on Courage himself * Doesn't have unlimited stamina: * Can become weaker/more weary after too much punishment * Doing his "Super Scream" leaves him exhausted * Can tire out naturally if things go on for way too long * Some times has no idea what to do and needs to consult his computer first (Which some times also doesn't have any answers) * Requires oxygen: Cannot breath under water and requires an oxygen tank/Scuba gear (Though he can still some how breath on Mars) * Despite his toon force/endurance, he can still feel pain or get knocked out * Dog whistles * Freaky barbers who have been... NAUGHTY... While his name, maybe Courage, he can be easily frighten and scared by anything, so he starts out by attempting to run away or hide instead of fighting back (But will do so if he has to) and while the Computer provides as much information as it can to what Courage is dealing with, it sometimes doesn't have all the answers. Despite this Courage maybe title as a cowardly dog, he can also be consider as brave for everything he has done and boy I sure wish he was my dog. Courage: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" "This shouldn't happen to a dog!" "OUCH!" Intermission Alright the Combatants are set, it's time for me to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battttttle! Death Battle One night in the middle of nowhere, the Bagges were sleeping in soundly on their bed and Courage was sleeping on the foot. Everything was quiet until suddenly their was a loud noise coming from outside. It was so loud that it cause Courage to sprang awake, screaming and causing him to wake up Muriel and Eustace. "Courage, what seems to be the matter?" asked Muriel. Courage started babbling and shapeshifting into a series of objects and when he was done explaining Muriel and Eustace looks at each other. Eustace suddenly grabs Courage and kicks him out of the room. "Stupid Dog!" shouted Eustace as he slams the door shut. Courage gets up, pulls out a flashlight, and heads outside to investigate the noise. Courage opens the front door slowly and walks out, he sees a trail of smoke and follows it. As soon he got closer he discovers that the cause of the noise was an alien spaceship that had crashed into his front yard. Courage walks closer, but only to stop when sees the ship opening up. Courage was so scared, he takes a step back just as the alien steps out of the ship revealing himself to be Zim. "You!" shouted Zim as he points to Courage. "Oh no!" shouted Courage. "You seen to much! prepare to be destroy by the great Zim!" shouted Zim as 4 legs comes out of his PAK. Courage starts to scream out loud as the fight logo begins to show it self on screen. Zim starts the fight by firing a laser at Courage, but Courage dodges and runs off screaming with Zim in pursuit. Courage hides behind a rock, but Zim destroys it with a laser. Zim slashes at Courage with his legs, but Courage was able to dodge most of them. Zim then gets frustrated and pulls out a plunger. Zim uses the plunger to fire a tractor beam, which pulls Courage closer to him. Courage tries to resist the beam, but to no avail. As soon as the tractor pulls Courage close to Zim, he uses his spider legs to slash open Courage. "Victory for Zim!" shouted Zim as he threw his arms into the air. But however Zim's victory was cut short, when notices TNT sticks coming out of Courage's body. He discovers Courage was dummy all along and it was filled with dynamite. "What?!" shouted Zim as the TNT sticks then exploded, sending Zim hurling several feet away. Meanwhile the real Courage was inside the farmhouse, typing something on the computer. "Help, help, help!" shouted Courage as he was typing. "You don't need to tap so hard sheesh" said the Computer. "Weird bug eye alien, need help please!" shouted Courage as he explains to the computer through typing. "...You Twit! Do you really expect to me have all the answers do you?" asked the Computer. Courage glares at Computer and begins to type some more, but just then a laser fires a hole through the window, and Zim comes in through it. "Foolish Earth dog! Did you really thought you could hide from Zim!" shouted Zim. Zim fires a laser at Courage, but Courage dodges the blast and it hits the Computer instead, destroying it. "No!" shouted Courage. Zim laughs evilly and continues to fire lasers at Courage. Courage then dodges the lasers and pulls out a ray gun, and fires lasers towards Zim. Zim counters the laser with his own, destroying the two blasts. Courage fires another laser towards Zim, blasting him out of the house and out of sight. Zim crashes into a speeding meat truck, knocking it to the ground. Zim rolls onto the ground covered in various meat products. "Ahh the meat! The horrible meat!" shouted Zim. Courage runs over to the crash site and sees Zim on the ground screaming, and covered in meat. Courage suddenly gets an idea and pulls out a slingshot and a bomb. Courage fires the bomb straight into Zim's mouth, causing it to blow up, and scatter Zim's body parts all over the ground. "Yes!" shouted Courage. However Zim's Pak was still intact and it starts to reform Zim body back to normal and Zim was back with a grudge. "Now you shall pay for destroying Zim!" shouted Zim in anger as he then fires a huge laser towards Courage, sending him flying. Courage lands near the edge of a cliff over a nuclear waste dump. Zim managed to catch up to Courage and prepares to finish him off. "And now prepare to meet your doom!" shouted Zim. Courage's fear evaporated into anger as he gets up and begin yell. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Courage as he shouts out a mighty yell towards Zim. The scream was so powerful that it tears a hole in the Earth, right under Zim's feet and causing him to fall off the cliff they were standing on. Zim falls right to nuclear waste dump down below and into the acid pool. "Ahh it burns!" shouted Zim as he was drowning in the burning acid. Courage greatly relieved, now that Zim was trap in the acid pool, but then remembers something. Courage pulls out a bow and a plunger tied to a rope, and launches it towards Zim's Pak. Courage thens pulls on the rope and manages to pull off Zim's Pak, leaving him defenseless. "NOOOOOOOooo!" shouted Zim as his final word as his entire body melts inside the acid pool, killing him instantly. Courage sighs in relief, "This never should happened to a dog" Courage said to the audience. K.O! Aftermath The left screen shows Courage burying Zim's Pak outside the house, while the right screen shows the acid pool. Results Sheesh that was intense. Anyway Zim may have had the Advanced technology, which was pretty much the only advantage he had, since Courage surpasses him in every other category. In terms of strength, while Zim maybe strong enough to lift and toss full grown humans, Courage have shown better displays of strength by being able to uprooted a tree and carry it on his back and wield weapons twice his own size. In terms of speed, While Zim may have outran angry mobs, dodged laser fire, and disappear in the blink of a eye, Courage on the other hand is faster by being able to run from one country to another in mere seconds, has dodged a bolt of lightning, and is able to run pretty fast while carrying someone. So Courage has Zim in speed also. Both were equal in Durability, since both have survived a lot of punishment and withstood the heat of the sun, and being submerged in it, Zim only have survived most of of the stuff mainly due to his Pak, while Courage have survived most of that stuff with a few injuries and has healed from them in mere seconds. And last but not least, Zim may be very smart, but he lacks common sense, and has made very stupid decisions and mistakes, most of the time and doesn't even learn from them. Courage on the hand is way smarter and clever than Zim and plus Courage have lots of experience fighting aliens, some of which are probably even in the same league as Zim, so Courage had this match in the bag. Zim may not have won, but at least he had a good trip, an acid trip that is. The Winner is Courage Advantages and Disadvantages 'Courage-Winner' * +Stronger * +Faster * +Far Smarter * +Has Experience Fighting Aliens * =In Durability * -Can get easily scared * -Technology is not as advanced 'Zim-Loser' * +More Advanced Technology * =In Durability * -Weaker * -Dumber * -Slower * -Never faced anyone like Courage Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Pure King of Rage Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017